Protect His Heart
by signelchan
Summary: Love may not last forever, but the moments caused by love are some of the most precious times ever.


_i. Pleasure_

With Falkner, Morty could find the good parts of every situation, the pleasure and passion, something that had always been eluded when he would curl up next to Eusine and listen to stories of Suicune that were boring and self-centered; the feeling of belonging and being an equal meant more than whatever "love" he had once believed he had.

_ii. Blood_

That first time that Gengar got sneaky and pretended to be Eusine was horrible; what made it worse was that, in his rage that his own Pokémon would do something that careless, Morty punched Falkner straight in the face and broke his nose, sending blood everywhere and forcing them to spend the next few days cleaning the mess.

_iii. Blanket_

It wasn't much, Whitney told them, but she wanted them to have a gift; the blanket that she made had both of their names sewn into it and they were surrounded by a heart, and they promised they'd cherish it, passing it between themselves whenever they saw one another.

_iv. Rejection_

The letter, in simple words written with what quite possibly was an expensive pen, spelled out that behaviors involving blindfolding and tying each other up with a scarf were not acceptable in the League and another instance of them happening would result in a banishment from the League; Morty just smiled and thought more about doing that again that the possibility of rejection.

_v. Sports_

Nothing was harder for them to overcome than the League-wide Pokéathlon challenge that they were not allowed to participate in, per Lance's strict regulations, meaning they sat and watched the other Leaders compete, Morty explaining every single one of the sports to Falkner, who had never bothered with learning about them.

_vi. Painting_

In his Gym, Morty liked to keep artwork that people made for him, and it was no exception when a man gave him a canvas painting of Falkner that had been done years before, one so lifelike that it made the time apart from his love actually bearable.

_vii. Burning_

The way Whitney had lit candles way before the meal was served annoyed Morty, especially when she expected him and Falkner to enjoy a nice, candlelit meal when all that was burning was the remnants of the wax.

_viii. Communication_

While it wasn't a long walk from Ecruteak to Violet, it was time-consuming, and unless there was an urgent reason for why they needed to see each other, communication by Pokémon was quite useful.

_ix. Disgust_

Lance, being the Champion that he was, looked at the evidence laid before him, all pictures of two of his finest Johto Gym Leaders behaving in ways that no two men should, and shook his head in disgust at the fact that they would even dare do such a thing.

_x. Protect_

All Morty wanted to do was to protect his heart from another person like Eusine; all Falkner wanted was someone whose heart he could care for.

_xi. Sky_

While there were people on the ground who would think different of them, the sky was free and Falkner knew it better than anyone, so well, in fact, that he would take Morty up on the back of his Pidgeot so they could just talk without the public knowing.

_xii. Breeding_

When Whitney asked, quite simply, if one of them was a Ditto-like creature so breeding would be possible, they both laughed until she told them she was serious, causing them to become flustered and point fingers at which one was the female in the relationship.

_xiii. Blue_

Falkner's favorite color was blue, while Eusine's had been purple, and as much as it hurt to still wear the purple clothes, Morty didn't have a blue scarf and was not going to subject himself to a cold neck because of a stupid color.

_xiv. Rain_

Running through the storm, the rain flattening their hair and making them look unrecognizable, Falkner and Morty would collide on the path between their towns, each running not for fun but to spend the dreary day with the other.

_xv. Pool_

The water that collected itself in front of Sprout Tower became a type of swimming pool for them; Falkner liked how close it was to his Gym and how he didn't have to run too far to be back indoors, while Morty could stare at the Tower for hours and just imagine how similar it was to the ones back in Ecruteak.

_xvi. Happiness_

When they were together, their arms linked just looking up at the stars, Morty felt a kind of happiness inside his chest that he had never experienced whenever he would do this with Eusine.

_xvii. Ignorant_

Falkner wasn't ignorant, and when Morty would begin to talk about something he had once done with Eusine, he'd change the topic of conversation in an attempt to keep his boyfriend from depressing himself.

_xviii. Fool_

He had once felt like the dominant one in the relationship, but, as Morty later found out, he was being played, that the entire game had been Eusine's, that he was nothing but a fool for believing a word that he said.

_xix. Charm_

When a Gym Leader was disgraced, they had to earn back their honor through various activities; Morty couldn't ever put himself up to the task of hitting on a girl like the League required him to, but he sure could charm the pants off of any guy, and Falkner couldn't even get a guy to turn his head, until they met on the streets of Goldenrod.

_xx. Starfish_

Thunderstorms, especially those that happened when they were together, would send Falkner into a frenzy that always ended up with him under something sturdy and Morty talking him through his fear, even though when all was said and done the blue-haired boy would be clinging to him like a starfish clings to life.

_xxi. Chocolate_

The one time that Bugsy came to visit them while they were together (as he was afraid that he'd catch whatever had possessed them to fall in love), he brought with him a gift of chocolate that he thought Falkner would enjoy; he did, but not because he was the one eating it, as whenever Morty was given something sweet, his otherwise normal eating habits disappeared.

_xxii. Star_

Where there had once been a dark spot in the sky shined a bright star that they took to symbolize their love, as neither had seen it before they got together and it was something everlasting, like they wanted to be.

_xxiii. Chain_

They were little tokens hanging in existance on a chain, according to Lance, and if they did not end their relationship, then the chain would slowly dissolve and neither Morty nor Falkner would be welcome in the League, not for being with another male, but for simply being together.

_xxiv. Eyebrows_

If he was feeling really generous, Morty would allow Falkner to play with his headband, causing a lot of messed up hair and eyebrows being covered, something the blond hated, even though when it wasn't him wearing it, he was fine with ruining the hair it took Falkner hours to get just right.

_xxv. Meteorite_

The day Eusine left, he had told Morty he would be looking for Suicune around some meteorite, and, years later, he remembered and told Falkner, stating that he had secretly wished that whatever came with it would take him away and rid the world of one seriously challenged man.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes, you've just gotta do what's asked of you and make the best of it. That's what happened with these. We got the 25 prompts and had to write them. I didn't write them in this order, but this is the order they came in.

Yes, I am a sucker for Morty/Falkner. I feel I severely screwed them up here, though. My Morty is a pansy, while my Falkner isn't really himself. My Eusine is spot-on, though, in my opinion.

Pairings - Honorshipping (Morty/Falkner) and Sacredshipping (Morty/Eusine).

I don't own a lick of it.

Siggy


End file.
